November 16, Game Update 5 (PS4 US)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The US servers are down for a game update. Estimated downtime is 1.5 hours. The following changes/additions will be included with this update: Outfit Recruitment/Search We’ve now added new functionality to enhance an Outfit’s ability to recruit new members. To access this, go to Options >> Outfit >> Customization >> Outfit Recruitment. You can then set your Outfit’s tagline, description, specialization, play type classification, enable/disable recruitment, etc. Vehicle Management (locking) Tired of random players gaining access to your deployed vehicles? Now you can set access to your air and ground vehicles! Using the button while inside the vehicle will allow you to select “Lock” and access the Vehicle Management screen. From here you can set the access level from “Unlocked” to “Squad/Platoon” to “Locked”. Bounty System Exact sweet, sweet, revenge on the last person to kill you by placing a bounty on them for other players to claim that will award both you and their killer bonus experience! From the kill screen after your death, you can click the "Get Revenge!" button to buy a bounty contract worth 3 kills. In addition, there is a Bounty Directive line which offers a “Bounty Hunter” title and the NS-15 Gallows LMG as the final tier reward! Here is how it works: *An enemy that kills a player with a bounty on them will earn an extra 100xp for that kill. *When a player you have an active bounty set on is killed, you also get 100xp for that kill. **For example, if you set a bounty on someone, then killed them, you'd get an additional 200xp - 100 bonus for the bounty kill, and 100 bonus as the person who set the bounty. *Bounties stack, and you can have multiple bounties placed at once. That means those bonus 100xp events will happen for each active bounty on the player. (Un)Popular players with a bunch of bounties active on them could be veritable XP explosions. **For example, if you killed an enemy with 4 active bounties on them, you'd get 400 bonus xp for that kill in addition to the normal xp rewards. *Players with an active bounty on them have a unique spot indicator to denote their status as *hunted*. This indicator behaves just like the normal spot indicator. Once the bounties are cleared, the indicator returns to normal. *Hunted players will also see a small indicator on their HUD to let them know a bounty has been placed on them. Once the bounties are cleared, the indicator will no longer appear. *Hunted players that go on kill streaks longer than 3 will be awarded 25 additional bonus experience for each kill. *Bounties will persist through log off. *If you placed a bounty on someone, but aren't online when someone claims their kills, your experience will queue up and be waiting for you when you log back in. Medal & Ribbon Info on Character Select Screen Trying to decide what to do when you login for the day? Your character’s nearest Ribbons and Medal progress is now listed on the Character Select screen. Text Chat Enhancement Players can now access the Text Chat window via the game HUD by swiping left on the touch pad. Previously, this was only available in the “Options” menu. We’ve also added a faction-specific text chat channel that is server-wide. Membership Purchase Change If you're not a member but decide to purchase a membership, you'll now receive all the additional XP you would have gotten as a member for your most recent game session (everything you earned since the last time you logged out). We showcase the actual value on a new button on the death screen next to where we display the experience graph. Category:PS4 Patches